Very Digi Preparation
by Shoojo
Summary: Gimana sih persiapan para anak-anak terpilih dalam menghadapi ujian sehari sebelumnya? Fluff, OOC, gaje. Oneshot.


Hajimemashite minna-san! Duh, ini adalah fic pertamaku di fandom Digimon nih…jadi mohon maaf kalau kurang enak dibaca di mata penikmat fic Digimon juga para senpai-senpai yang menghuni fandom ini sekian lama…

Selamat membaca fic super gaje ini!

* * *

Disclaimer : Digimon adalah ide cemerlang dari Akiyoshi Hongo-sensei yang lalu dibuat animenya oleh Toei Animation dan merchandisenya oleh Bandai Corp. , kalau aku hanya kebagian ngebuat fanfic aja…

Warning : OOC, gaje, kemungkinan mistypo

* * *

Very Digi Preparation

_Apa aja sih, yang dilakukan anak-anak terpilih kalau menghadapi ujian? Kita liat, yuk…

* * *

_

_**Kediaman Yagami**_

"Taichi! Hikari! Yang baik, ya, belajarnya!" kata Yagami Yuuko dari pintu kamar Taichi dan Hikari yang terbuka.

"Baik, haha…" balas Taichi dengan nada malas, tampak tak bersemangat. Hikari mengangguk dari tempat tidurnya dimana dia duduk sekarang.

(A/N : Kayaknya anak nyebut ibunya dengan "haha" bukannya "okaa-san" karena itu formal, tapi yah…kalau salah tolong dikoreksi, ya…)

"Oke." Yuuko tersenyum melihat anak-anaknya. "Sekarang kaasan mau pergi belanja dulu, nanti haha belikan kue buat kalian…" Lalu dia berpaling ke Agumon dan Plotmon yang ada di pojok, asyik ngobrol. "Agumon, tolong jaga Taichi ya, jangan sampai dia kabur."

"Baiik." jawab Agumon dengan ceria. Taichi ngomel-ngomel sendiri mendengar perkataan ibunya.

"Haha, apa haha tidak percaya denganku?" erang Taichi kesal.

"Iie, hanya jaga-jaga kalau kau kabur lagi buat main bola." kata Yuuko dengan tatapan "jangan-membantah-atau-kau-tahu-rasa-sendiri". Lalu dia pergi dengan menutup pintu.

Melihat ibunya telah pergi, Taichi langsung merebahkan diri di samping Hikari.

"Bosaannn~~~~" rintihnya.

"Emang kenapa sih?" tanya Hikari. Agumon dan Plotmon kini juga memperhatikan pemuda berambut coklat tua itu.

"Seharian belajar, tanpa apa-apa, tidak bisa main bola, apa enaknya?"

"Jadi, onii-chan mau main bola?" tanya Hikari lagi.

Taichi memandang ke adik perempuannya dengan heran. "Tentu saja. Kenapa?"

"Kalau begitu, main saja! Aku tidak bakal bilang sama kaa-san."

"Eh? Serius, nih?" Mata Taichi kini berbinar-binar. Dia langsung bersorak kayak anak kecil, menyambar tas olahraga, sepatu dan bola. "Arigatou, Hikari! Asyik…"

"Err, Taichi, bukannya okaa-sanmu tadi bilang kau harus belajar?" tanya Agumon.

"Ah! Kalau cuma sebentar kan tidak masalah, paling kaa-san pulang sore hari…ikut saja, Agumon!" Tanpa peringatan apa-apa, Taichi langsung keluar secepat kilat dari apartemennya. Agumon terpaksa berlari mengikuti.

Setelah Taichi pergi, Hikari langsung menyambar HP dari bawah bantalnya.

"Asyik! Sekarang bebas nelpon Takeru tanpa kena omel dari onii-chan…" Lalu dengan kecepatan super menekan nomor telepon yang sangat dihapalnya.

* * *

_**Kediaman Ishida**_

"TING TONG!" Akira, gitaris Teenager Wolves, menbunyikan bel tamu sesampainya mereka di depan apartemen Ishida. Dia, bersama Takahashi dan Yukata sedang menunggu Yamato untuk belajar bersama di tempat mereka biasanya latihan band.

"Siapa?" Yamato berteriak dari dapur, habis mencuci piring.

"Duh, masa lupa? Ini kami lho…" balas suara di pintu.

Tahu siapa yang dimaksud dengan "kami", Yamato langsung mengambil jaket kulit dan barang-barangnya, lalu membuka pintu depan, dan disambut oleh kawan-kawan bandnya.

"Oke, sekarang kita berangkat–lho, Yamato, kenapa bawa-bawa bassmu?" Yukata langsung bertanya, melihat tas bass milik Yamato di punggungnya.

"Bukannya kita mau belajar bersama?" sambung Takahashi.

"Siapa bilang kita mau belajar?" sanggah Yamato.

"Eh? Lalu?" Ketiga kawannya bertanya serempak.

"Kita tetap latihan band." kata Yamato santai.

"EEHHHH????"

* * *

_**Kediaman Takenouchi**_

"Haha, aku pergi dulu!" teriak Sora kepada ibunya yang sedang duduk di ruang keluarga.

Toshiko langsung menghampiri Sora dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa ditebak. "Mau kemana, Sora? Bukankah kau harusnya belajar?"

"Err…mau belajar…di rumah teman…" Sora langsung gugup, takut kalau ketahuan dia bohong.

"Lalu kenapa bawa-bawa raket tenis segala?" tanya Toshiko lagi menginterogasi anaknya.

"Er…ini…punya teman…mau dikembalikan…"

"Terus kenapa kau pakai pakaian untuk tenis?"

"Oh…ini karena tidak ada baju lain…" Sora berbohong lagi, dalam hati menyesal kenapa dia tidak pakai pakaian lain saja.

"Terus sepatu olahraga itu? Handuk itu? Bola tenis itu?" Toshiko menunjuk ke tas Sora yang terbuka setengah, memperlihatkan isinya.

"I–ini…bu–bukan apa-apa…"

"Kalau itu bukan apa-apa, kenapa," kali ini Toshiko menunjuk ke pintu depan yang terbuka, "ada teman-temanmu yang menunggu di luar, mengajak main tenis bersama?"

'Duh! Kena, deh….'

* * *

_**Kediaman Izumi**_

"Koushiro-han, kau sedang apa?" tanya Tentomon, melihat partnernya di depan laptop.

Melihat Tentomon mendekat, Koushiro buru-buru menutup tab internetnya. "Eh, Tentomon…aku tentu saja sedang belajar…"

"Kok belajar di depan laptop?" Tentomon bertanya lagi.

"Duh, zaman sekarang tuh informasi didapatkan lewat internet, jadi belajar ya lewat internet, lebih banyak wawasan. Sekarang pergi sana." Koushiro mengusir Tentomon. Setelah melihat Digimon berbentuk kepik itu pergi, Koushiro langsung melanjutkan "pekerjaannya" di laptop, tanpa tahu kalau Tentomon sebenarnya pura-pura pergi, dan sekarang mengendap-endap di belakangnya, mengintip ke layar laptop.

"Dear Shizuka-san, bagaimana kalau akhir minggu ini kita ketemu di Café Hanaoka, tentu saja aku yang traktir…Koushiro-han, ini kan surat cinta! Katanya belajar…"

"Eh? TENTOMON!" Koushiro buru-buru menutup laptopnya dan melempar benda-benda ke arah Tentomon, tanpa sadar kalau laptopnya sendiri juga dilempar.

"Aahh!!! Laptopku…" Koushiro meratapi laptopnya yang tergeletak di lantai, rusak akibat membentur tembok.

* * *

_**New York**_

"Meems! Bagaimana dengan ini, bagus tidak?" tanya Karen sambil memegang gaun merah muda dengan hiasan berkilauan dekat kerahnya.

Mimi mengangguk senang, tertawa sendiri dalam hati mendengar nama panggilan yang diberikan kawannya. "Ya, bisa kau ambilkan buatku satu lagi? Oh, gaun itu bagus juga…." Dia segera berlari ke arah gaun biru emerald yang panjangnya sampai ke bawah kaki. "Cocok buat prom nanti!"

"Emm…Mimi?" tanya anak pirang berkacamata ragu-ragu.

"Ada apa, Ann?" Mimi mengalihkan perhatiannya ke temannya yang merupakan anak terpintar di kelasnya.

"Bukannya…lebih baik kalau kita belajar? Besok kan ada ujian…"

"Duh, Ann, kau ini paranoid sekali. Siapa peduli dengan ujian? Yang penting kita belanja saja dulu, mumpung ada bazaar!" Mimi berteriak keras-keras, membuat semua mata pengunjung mall tertuju ke arahnya. Mimi langsung sadar dan menundukkan kepala, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah malu.

"Itu baru semangat!" kata Karen, menepuk pundak Mimi dan menuntunnya ke stan lain. Ann hanya menggelengkan kepala.

* * *

_**Kediaman Kido**_

"Harus! Belajar! Harus! Belajar! Umm…baiklah, matematika…persamaan kuadrat….trigonometri….kalkulus…."

"Hei, Jyou, serius banget, sih." Gomamon menghampiri pemuda berambut biru yang sedang serius belajar.

"Oh, Gomamon, gomen, aku sedang sibuk. Tadi sampai mana, yaa…..oh ya, sejarah Jepang…Restorasi Meiji…trus juga masih biologi…struktur DNA pada tumbuhan…lalu…"

"Jyou, apa ini tidak kemalaman? Sebaiknya kau tidur." Gomamon menyarankan kepada Jyou.

"…Kumpulan puisi zaman Edo…tidak apa-apa….cara menyunting artikel dan tulisan Kanji yang benar…aku bisa bangun cepat…Reaksi kesetimbangan pada suhu tertentu…"

"Jyou!" Gomamon kali ini berteriak agar kawan manusianya bisa mendengar. "Kalau kau tidak tidur cepat, besok kau bisa telat ke tempat ujian, seperti tahun-tahun yang lalu. Sebaiknya kau tidur sekarang…"

Jyou langsung berbalik. Gomamon terkejut melihat wajah Jyou. Matanya merah, kantong hitam besar terbentuk di bawah kedua matanya, rambut depannya acak-acakan, kacamata melorot ke bawah. "Jyou…" Gomamon berbicara pelan, tidak tahan dan merasa simpati melihat kondisi Jyou.

"Dengar Gomamon, aku sangat berterima kasih kau mau peduli, tapi besok adalah hari penting buatku dalam menjadi dokter, jadi mengertilah…" Lalu Jyou kembali melanjutkan belajarnya. Gomamon yang terharu langsung memeluk Jyou.

"He–hei, Gomamon…"

"kau sangat hebat, Jyou…aku kagum denganmu." kata Gomamon di pundak Jyou.

* * *

_**Kediaman Motomiya**_

"Pensil?"

"Siap!"

"Buku pelajaran?"

"Pastinya!"

"Kopi penghilang rasa ngantuk?"

"Ada!"

"Ikat kepala pemberi semangat?" Chibimon membaca daftar terakhir dari list yang ada di depannya.

Daisuke mengikat ikat kepalanya erat-erat, dan berteriak dengan penuh semangat, "Osh!!"

"Yay! Sekarang Daisuke bisa belajar!" kata Chibimon ceria.

Mata Daisuke sekarang bernyala-nyala dengan api semangat, sambil berteriak kepada dirinya sendiri, "Aku pasti bisa mengerjakan ujian besok. Akan kubuktikan kepada semuanya – terutama kepada Hikari-chan – kalau aku bisa mendapat nilai bagus. Semangaaa–"

"KYAA!!! YAMATO-KUN!!!"

JDUG! Kepala Daisuke membentur meja di depannya. Chibimon langsung panik tujuh pangkat tujuh keliling (Cuma bercanda^^)

"Da–Daisuke, daijobu?" tanya Chibimon khawatir. Daisuke tidak menjawab, malah mengomel sendiri.

"Ke…kenapa…onee-chan suka mengganggu saat terbaikku sih…"

Daisuke keluar dari kamarnya menuju ruang keluarga, mendapati kakaknya, Jun, sedang bersorak-sorak kegilaan di depan TV, yang sedang menyiarkan siaran ulang konser Teenager Wolves.

"Onee-chan, berisik banget, sih? Lagian, kukira kau sekarang pacaran dengan kakak Jyou-senpai…siapa namanya…"

"Shuu." kata Jun menghadap ke Daisuke. "Lalu kenapa? Tapi aku tetap fansnya Yamato-kun, kan?"

Daisuke mengangkat alis sebelah, mendengar Jun memproklamirkan dirinya sebagai "fans", padahal dulu dia suka menyebut dirinya "gadis-yang-cocok-dengan-Yamato".

Jun kembali menonton TV dan melanjutkan pembicaraan, "Lebih baik kau pergi main bola saja dengan Taichi. Dia sudah menunggu di luar sejak tadi."

Mata Daisuke terbelalak. "Apa? Taichi-senpai ada di sini!? Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi!" Dengan buru-buru Daisuke berlari ke kamarnya, mengambil perlengkapan sepakbolanya.

Chibimon heran melihat Daisuke. "Da–Daisuke? Mau ke mana? Bukankah–"

"Aku mau pergi main bola dulu. Sudah ya, daahh…" Daisuke langsung pergi keluar, lupa kalau dia harusnya belajar.

Chibimon hanya diam memandang ke pintu tempat Daisuke tadi menghilang, lalu kembali ke persiapan belajar Daisuke di meja. Penasaran dengan kopi hitam yang ada, dia mencoba mencicipinya sedikit.

"Ugh! Pahit!" gerutunya.

* * *

_**Kediaman Takaishi**_

"Takeru, sedang belajar, ya?" Natsuko menghampiri anaknya yang sedang membaca buku, Patamon bertengger di atas kepalanya.

"Iya, haha. Mau pergi ke mana?" tanya Takeru, melihat Natsuko membawa tas tangannya.

"Ooh…ibu mau ke percetakan, ada naskah yang harus diserahkan. Sudah, ya…"

Beberapa saat kemudian, Takeru berbisik ke Patamon. "Patamon, coba kau lihat, apa haha sudah pergi."

Patamon menganggu dan keluar dari kamar. Tidak lama setelahnya, dia kembali dan berkata. "Tidak ada. Obaa-san sudah pergi." (Gak tau Patamon manggil Natsuko apa, mungkin tante sih…cuma dugaan… ¬_¬)

"Bagus! Sekarang aku bisa nelpon Hikari!" Baru Takeru mau menelepoh Hikari, ada telepon masuk dari orang yang ingin dipanggilnya. "Hei, Hikari!"

"Takeru! Bagaimana keadaan rumahmu?"

"Cuma aku sendiri. Kau?"

"Onii-chan sama haha sedang pergi, jadi aku juga sendiri…"

Dan begitulah, mereka terus saja ngobrol, lupa belajar.

* * *

_**Kediaman Hida**_

"Iori, kau sedang belajar, ya?" tanya Armadimon.

Mendengar dia ditanyai, Iori berbalik menghadap Armadimon dan menjawab, "Iya. Besok ada ujian."

"Itu baru cucu kakek." Kakek Iori, Chikara, menepuk pundak Iori dengan lembut. Iori tersenyum dipuji seperti itu oleh kakeknya.

"Aku yakin, Hiroki pasti bangga mempunyai anak yang rajin seperti kau." Chikara melanjutkan. Mata Iori tertuju ke foto ayahnya, dan senyumnya melebar.

"Pasti, oji-san, aku pasti membuat chichi bangga…" kata Iori, membuat Armadimon dan Chikara tersenyum.

* * *

_**Kediaman Inoue**_

Miyako asyik membaca buku di sofa, ditemani Hawkmon yang asyik menonton TV.

"Miyako, mana ada orang belajar sambil menonton TV?" Kakak sulung Miyako, Mantarou, menegur Miyako.

Kesal, Miyako menutup bukunya, menghadap ke Mantarou. "Onee-chan, apa ada masalah kalau seperti ini?"

"Tentu saja! Konsentrasi belajarmu bisa pecah. Bisa-bisa besok kau lupa semua materinya."

"Terserah…" Miyako melanjutkan membaca buku. Tepat ketika dia mambuka bukunya, selembar foto melayang, jatuh tepat di kaki

"Apa ini?" tanya Mantarou, memungut foto itu, Ketika dia melihatnya, senyumnya mengembang, lalu berkata, "Ya, ampun! Keren sekali cowok ini. Siapa nih, Miyako? Pacarmu?"

"Hah? Apa maksud–" Miyako bingung sesaat, namun begitu melihat foto di tangan kakaknya, dia buru-buru membuka setiap halaman di bukunya. Seperti yang sudah diduga, foto Ken di dalam buku sudah tidak ada. Miyako langsung menyambar kakaknya.

"Onee-chan, kembalikan foto itu!" jerit Miyako, pipinya merah padam.

"Coba kejar kalau bisa…" Mantarou menjulurkan lidah lalu lari, disusul Miyako yang mengejarnya.

"Sudah kubilang, jangan simpan foto itu dalam buku…" bisik Hawkmon, melihat tingkah mereka berdua.

* * *

_**Kediaman Ichiouji**_

"Ken-chan, kau capek?" tanya Wormmon dengan penuh perhatian. Ken menggelengkan kepala.

"Tidak, Wormmon, jangan khawatir." jawab Ken dengan tenang, menghadap ke arah Wormmon

"Kalau begitu, apa Ken-chan haus? Mau kuambilkan minuman?" Lagi-lagi Wormmon bertanya.

Ken menggelengkan kepala, masih bertatap muka dengan Digimonnya. "Tidak apa-apa, aku–"

"Biar saja. Mau apa? The? Jus? Susu? Atau cuma air biasa?" Kini Wormmon memberondong Ken dengan banyak pertanyaan–tepatnya menawarkan bantuan.

Ken sweatdrop melihat Wormmon. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku belum haus."

"Oh…" Lalu Wormmon merayap ke atas meja dan melirik ke buku yang tadi dibaca Ken. "Buku apa ini, Ken? Kata-katanya banyak banget."

"Ini buku Literatur Jepang, untuk ujian nanti." Ken menjelaskan dengan singkat.

"Ujian itu apa, sih?" tanya Wormmon lagi.

Ken menghela nafas, dan menjawab, "Ujian itu adalah penilaian apakah kita sudah pandai untuk ke jenjang selanjutnya, jadi kita bisa terus sekolah ke tingkat yang lebih tinggi."

"Memang Ken-chan kenapa harus sekolah terus?"

"Karena aku ingin jadi detektif nantinya." jawab Ken.

"Detektif? Apa itu?"

"Detektif tugasnya membantu polisi menangkap penjahat dan memecahkan kasus yang sulit, jadi bisa dibilang detektif pekerjaan yang mulia…"

Wormmon memandang Ken sebentar sebelum berkata, "Waahh…berarti Ken-chan nanti jadi orang hebat, dong…"

Ken tersenyum mendengar komentar Wormmon. Dia melanjutkan belajarnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong," Wormmon bertanya lagi, "sekarang sudah haus?"

* * *

**Fin

* * *

**

Selesai juga….akhirnya kesampaian ngebuat fic Digimon setelah sekian lama….

Aku ucapin maaf yang sebesar-besarnya, kalau ada karakter yang OOC banget, trutama kalau yang OOC itu karakter kesayangan kalian, maafin ya…silakan ngeflame, karena sebagai newbie di fandom Digimon pasti banyak banget kekurangannya. Disini aku make nama-nama bahasa Jepang buat karakter manusia ama Digimonnya, tapi pasti semua udah pada tau, karena rata-rata fic Inggris make nama English dub…

Ngomong-ngomong, nama cewek yang Koushiro nulis email tuh nama karangan, cuma karena di CD Mini Drama, lupa apa tuh :P Koushiro kepergok nulis surat cinta ke *beep*-san (ya, namanya disensor, gak tau kenapa) jadi ya make aja. Trus yang bagian Iori kayaknya yang paling serius ya…soalnya susah ngebayangin Iori dianeh-anehin…

Yang aku mikir juga, tuh kayaknya kalau di Jepang anak-anak manggil orangtuanya dengan 'chichi'(ayah) dan 'haha'(ibu), sedangkan kalau orang lain baru 'otou-san' dan 'okaa-san'. Sama kayak di Indonesia, kita manggil orangtua kita kalau di rumah 'papa' dan 'mama', sedangkan kalau orang lain 'ayah'dan 'ibu', tapi cuma dugaan. Gimana pendapat para senpai?

Oya, judulnya kuambil dari judul English dub episode 38 Digimon Adventure 02 "Very Digi Christmas", cuman "Christmas" diganti ama "Preparation" hehe....

Review, berikan pendapat kalian, saran kritik juga boleh. Ini juga menentukan kelangsunganku di fandom Digimon. He he…


End file.
